


luxuria

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drabble, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He can feel Arsene's nails under his shirt, a mockery of what he remembers to be the original thing.And he hopes he can let his mind wander.





	luxuria

He dreams of Satanael.

Not at his actual size, no. The persona stood in front of him, back down to the two meters he remembered. It only stared at him, rifle tip grazing the floor. 

Akira stared back.

It had been a month or so since Mementos vanished and the persona followed suit. All of it was over; the only thing that existed were their memories and dreams.

And he couldn't forget his own self.

Akira stepped forward, tile forming at his feet as he approached Satanael and rested his hand upon his chest. It was cold and metallic, the barest vestiges of a heartbeat near nonexistent beneath his fingers. 

"Arsene."

The persona looked down and closed it's eyes, drifting away from Akira slowly. Holy light coated it like water flowing upon it's body before darkening into a ball of sludge, which swept upon the ground and melted into the floor.

Arsene knelt before him once more, his mask unlit. Akira looked down at him, now aware of his heart beginning to thump in his ears

He doesn't know why he's doing this, or why the dream is going in this direction.

Maybe he just wants to stop thinking for as long as he can.

Arsene stood to his full height, looking down at his master with an unreadable expression. Akira looked back, hands idle at his side as he waited for what was to happen to happen. 

And he steps forward. Arsene is kind to him. 

His second step was cut by Arsene's hand on his face, an uncharacteristically gentle touch as his other traveled downwards. He could feel Arsene's nails under his shirt, a mockery of what he remembered to be the original thing.

And he hopes he can let his mind wander.

He feels exposed and vulnerable as he can sense Arsene's stilettos leave the floor. He closes his eyes as his wings spring from his back, wrapping around Akira like a cocoon and sweeping him off his feet.

Some sort of hammock as Arsene works himself. Akira can only shakily rest his hands on his Persona's shoulders as Arsene's hand only goes lower. 

He feels cool metal against his forehead, and opens his eyes to see Arsene seemingly nuzzling into him. He sweats, and Arsene finally dips his hands below his waistline. 

He's only half-hard when Arsene touches him. The precise, sharp touches against his skin send the smallest shocks through him, short and shaking him inside and out.

He hands balled into fists and pressed upon Arsene's chest as Akira tried to occupy his mind. 

This was just some dream sequence of trying to relive something. To be rid of other thoughts. This was just him being him. 

Him being him.

Arsene's pointer finger clawed over his silt and he yelped. The reflection only laughed like he was purring, voice deep like how he remembered it. Akira tensed, hands unclenching and pressing his palms against Arsene's chest.

The persona stopped, and he finally gripped Akira with his hand before stroking him.

It was a heated, stinging feeling that sent a wave of nausea through him at first. Akira's hands pushed Arsene away to breathe as the feeling subsided, panting softly as he collected his bearings.

The persona only waited for him. 

Akira waited for his breathing to return to normal and for his sickness to vanish before tilting his head into Arsene's feathers and wordlessly giving him a green light.

Arsene's mask crackled to life, the demonic visage of his nature highlighted in red as Akira felt it buried in his neck. Arsene pressed him closer, beginning to stimulate him once more.

Time melted into one another before Akira felt himself over the edge, panting growing louder and louder until he could only grip Arsene's jacket and cum through his teeth.

And they simply floated there for a while. 

Akira began to close his eyes again when Arsene's wings shifted, returning to their folded position behind their master's back. He began to fall when Arsene threw an arm behind his back, catching him. 

His other hand travelled upward, clean, sliding under his chin and resting his thumb on his lip. 

Akira felt himself falling asleep, felt the press of lips where there shouldn't have been any, and Arsene fading back into his thoughts as he slipped back into an abyss.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys it's me the anonymous persona fucker i completed p5 (takes a sip of lemonade and chokes)


End file.
